


just to start this off, this isn’t the start of anything

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Drifting slowly down.Silence.This wasn't meant to happen.She can't do this.





	just to start this off, this isn’t the start of anything

A soft breeze drifted in through the window, and it swept the stray hairs off her cheek. Luna blinked. “Noctis?” She asked. It echoed oddly, drifting around the room. She sounded young, and scared - like she felt years ago when her world (and mother) had collapsed.

The boy looking outside turned towards her, a smile on his face. “Luna.” His voice was gentle. His eyes were soft, wisdom hiding in them as he looked at her.

Luna clutched her hands in her white dress, taking in the bedroom that must of been Noctis’ - or had, at least. Black tiles and plants, ornate gold filigree on the walls, and soft things on shelves that a boy who is prince might like.

“Noctis - this isn’t right,” she frowned, eyes wide and upset. “This shouldn’t be.”

“I know, but it’s set now.” His voice was quiet and lilting, his eyes warm. “There’s a lot ahead for you to do.”

“For me - but you’re the Chosen King?” Luna shook her head. “I have done my duties - I have woken the Gods. Noct, I cannot do - what you need to.”

Noctis sighed. “I wanted to be the one that suffered through this. That your pain might end - the Gods bothering you no more. If one of us could be happy, I wanted it to be you.” He looked down at his hands. “But it’s on you now. I’m sorry.”

The world shifted and changed. The bedroom lost it’s walls, crumbling brick by brick, like Insomnia had been doing. The Citadel a graveyard, not a place to live. The outside turned into a swirl of blue and purple and stars - drifting around, brightly. A place few moral eyes had ever seen. Luna knew it from writings, little sentences describing the realm of the Astrals. The home of the Gods.

And yet - she stood on ground that was Noctis’ home-

Noctis - changed. The boy he was, the boy she had met all those years ago turned into the man he was now. Something began to glow behind him, a halo around his head, golden and royal. He didn’t wear a crown, but he didn’t need to.

The King of Light.

“No.” She said. “No.”

“You will need to fight.” A spark dropped down, glittering into Noctis’ hands. He held it gently, looked her in the eyes so sadly.

“I can’t - you can’t go! We need you here. _I_ need you here!”

“I’m sorry, Luna.”

The ground underneath them cracked, the cracks shining. It glittered as it dissolved into smaller and smaller pieces, Lucian magic shining underneath. Luna felt the loss of the stability of the world, wind whipping up strong, but Noctis looked the same.

“Noctis-” Her eyes filled up with tears, “no.”

“You can do it.” He said, “I’ll be with you and the guys, making sure you’re all okay. I’m not going to be gone forever. I’m not going to be far away.” He smiled at her, but his eyes were watering. He held out his hand, the light going to _her_, shining brighter and brighter - the whole realm glowing.

“But - I wanted to be with _you.”_ Luna told him, voice breaking, pain on her face. She broke first, crying openly, tears on her cheeks. “If only -” She stopped.

“Fight, Luna. Fight for the world, for - me.” He didn’t seem surprised when something large appeared under him, something almost familiar until she recognised the armour-

“Noctis!” Luna yelled. She tried to move towards him, and failed, just drifting away, wind blowing her backwards. The light hovered over her, pulsing softly.

She grasped it, and it did not hurt.

It was cold in her hand - less light and more physical - it was Noctis’ sword, the one his father had given him, and with tear-filled eyes she held it tight.

The last thing she saw of Noctis was his beautiful smile, and the hand - Bahamut’s hand - cupping him and the world dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

She remembered how the Chancellor looked when Noctis went down, blank. No - melodramatic speeches, no acting like he always did-

She wonders if he meant to kill Noctis.

* * *

She looks at the Ring of the Lucii, sitting on the bedside table, looking harmless.

Her hand shakes as she reaches out to it.

He’s gone.

“No.” Luna whispers.


End file.
